


Three Parallel Existence AU

by SkyFantasyWorld



Series: Three Parallel Existence AU [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Age Regression/De-Aging, Also- Phil will appear in the later chapters cause I wanna focus more on the Dream SMP peeps, Alternate Universe, BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD, Backstory, Child Technoblade, Dad Schlatt, DadSchlatt, Dadza, Dave | Technoblade-centric, Dream Smp, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Headcanon, His child ver, His normal, How Do I Tag, Littleblade, Manberg Festival, Manberg Festival but I changed it a bit, Sad Dave | Technoblade, Techno has 3 forms, Technoblade Backstory, Temporary Character Death, Three Parallel Existence AU, Villain Wilbur Soot, and thE BLOOD GOD-, but he still soft, except one of them who will play a important role, split personality, technoblade needs a hug, the OCs here will only show up in the Backstory chapters, which relates to Littleblade :eyes:, will add more tags later, yeah thats the tag for my au lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyFantasyWorld/pseuds/SkyFantasyWorld
Summary: Technoblade, a pig hybrid feared by all.With his cape and crown, and his diamond sword by his side, people always look away in fear of him.But was he really all that scary?What if one day, his secret has gone out, not only proving that he wasn't all that bad, but people meet two new people because of it, one of it being a child version of himself.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Dave | Technoblade & Darryl Noveschosch, Dave | Technoblade & Eret, Dave | Technoblade & Everyone, Dave | Technoblade & Floris | Fundy, Dave | Technoblade & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Jschlatt, Dave | Technoblade & Niki | Nihachu, Dave | Technoblade & Sapnap, Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot/Sally the Salmon
Series: Three Parallel Existence AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997350
Comments: 61
Kudos: 618





	1. Author Notes

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first ever fanfic that has a full on lore I ever written, so I'm very sorry if this sucks haha-

Hello! I'm Sky and this is my first time ever writing a full on fanfic with a lore and backstory!

This AU is based on a RP me and my friends made where Techno has 3 versions of himself, his normal one that we always see, his blood God form, and a child form.

This work will mostly be focusing more on Techno's backstory and his child form. I don't want to spoil anything yet, but all the events that will happen here will be based on the aftermath of the Manberg Festival! of course the story won't fully follow the events of it, since I have to change some things to fit in the AU

I hope you guys will like this despite this being the first public fanfic I made ^^


	2. Origins of a Curse *BSC*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Queen reminisce her past and what she had to sacrifice to get to where she is now.
> 
> ((This chapter focuses more on Techno's mom //OC// and the origin of how the Blood God was involved in the future chapters))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be adding *BSC* in the chapter title for the Backstory chapters and *PTC* for Present time chapters

_Long ago in the depth's of the Nether..._

_The Piglin Kingdom stood proud and tall, with the Piglin King and the Human Queen ruling together, they spread prosperity and joy throughout their lands. But what the piglin people didn't know is that the Queen was cursed, and out in the walls of the kingdom, was a war ragging between the Piglins and Withers._

_What was the curse you might ask? well, before the queen was married, she was a normal player, living in the overworld and peacefully living out her days, until she met the Piglin Prince..._

_At first they didn't get along at all, rather they always fought in hand to hand combat and she always won, teasing and bullying each other was their thing. But as time goes on, they slowly got closer, falling in love in the process and getting married, but it came with a price. When the Piglin Prince needed to get back to his kingdom, he didn't know how to make her travel with him to the Nether. Back in those times, a mere human traveling to different dimensions was unheard off, the people who can travel between dimensions were people with magic only._

_So, desperate as she is to stay with her lover until the end of time, she went to the jungle to find the Temple of the Blood God, who was said that, with a sacrifice, it can grant anything the person wants. Finding the temple was easy, but what was hard for her was the sacrifice..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hello? anyone in there?" she called out as she slides down the entrance, lighting up a torch as she looked around, "I would like to pray to the Blood God! please- I need your help- I beg of you-" she said, desperation in her voice as it echoed around the walls of the old temple. It took a moment before the temple decided to show her the resting place of the Blood God, red torches lighting up a long hallway. Taking a deep breath, she started walking, determination was in her eyes. 

Arriving at the resting place of the God, in the middle of the room was a golden pedestal with a bright flame in the center. Slowly walking over it she reached to touch it but was stopped when a deep voice startled her, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." "W-whos there?!" she said, turning around with wide eyes.

"hmph, you dare go to my resting place yet not even realize it is the Blood God who is speaking? What do you even come here for mortal." the blood god hissed as she looked around the room to see if he's anywhere but she couldn't see him, "My Blood God, please, I ask for one favor, I would sacrifice anything just to join my husband to the Nether, please!" she begged as she held her torch tightly in her hands. 

"hm... I can grant your wish but with one condition." He said, as all the torches turned off, only leaving the flame in the golden pedestal in the middle, "anything Blood God" she said, jumping slightly seeing all the torches turned off in a flash, "I want a vessel, a body to own, once you give birth to twins, one will die and the other will be my vessel." he said, but continued, "once you make this deal, you cannot go back against your word or else."

It took her a moment to think about it, was she really willing to sacrifice her future children just to be with her husband?... "Yes. I will accept it." she said, it pained her but one must sacrifice to gain their wish and she has to do it. "Very well mortal." He said as the bright flame in the middle burst, beams of light going towards her and wrapping it around her body, as she let out a scream as she felt the flames running through her veins.

Once it was over, she fell to her knees as her eyes slowly changed into red, replacing her jet black ones. "You have the ability to join your lover now mortal, and remember, don't forget our deal or else it will have grave consequence." He said, as she blackouts.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Standing at the balcony of the Kingdom, she placed her hand on top of her pregnant stomach, remembering a old promise she made with a God, "I'm sorry my dear children..." she said softly, looking up at the Nether sky, feeling tears slowly going down her face, 'one must sacrifice to gain their wish...' she thought._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might actually make art out of my AU soon and post it on my IG @skyfantasyworldyt


	3. The Beginnings of the two Hybrids *BSC*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two hybrid twins were born, one is destined to live and be cursed while the other to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer than my usual chapters but I hope you guys like it! ^^

_It was a joyous day in the piglin Kingdom, as they prepare a feast for the two new hybrid princes of the royal family. Banners, songs and music was spread throughout the lands, piglins talking about what they think the children would look like and overall a joyful celebration._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Two twins were welcome in the world by the royal family, two pig-human hybrids. The older one of the two had soft pink hair and beautiful yellow eyes, while the younger one had pastel pink with jet black eyes that twinkle with innocence. Yet sadly, one is destined to live and be cursed while the other to die, but for now, for now they could enjoy life without worrying..._

_"my dear children... their so beautiful my dear..." the queen said softly, feeling the tears well up in her eyes, "look my queen... the younger one has your eyes" the king chuckled softly, remembering the queen's old eyes before she made the deal with the God._

_"mhm... the older one has yours too my dear" she said, giving him a small smile. Truth be told, she never spoke to her husband about the curse and what sacrifice she will have to do. He always just assumed that it was something related to her eyes only, oh but in reality it isn't._

_The king softly hummed, running a hand through her hair as she slowly fell asleep, smiling to himself as joy filled him seeing his little family so peaceful._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Techieeeee! stop running so fast!" A young 5 year old voice called out as the older twin laughs, they were currently around the castle's garden playing around. "Techno you're so slow its unbelievable-" the older twin that was known as Techie said with a grin, stopping as he lets the shorter and younger twin catch up to him.

"its no fair! were twins yet I'm shorter than you" the younger boy known as Techno huffed angrily as his hair got ruffled by Techie, "because I'm older than you that's why I'm taller" "only by a few minutes-" Techno pouts as Techie only rolled his eyes at him.

"come on- mama and papa is probably waiting for u-" Techie stopped as both twins looked up at the towers of the castle when they heard the horn sound throughout the four corners, "w-wait- isn't that only used for emergencies...?" Techno asked, "yeah- come on lets go-" Techie said, grabbing the shorter males hand and ran.

'why did they...' the older thought, having a deep gut feeling in him that something bad was about to happen as they ran towards the castle entrance.

_._

_._

_._

_Far away, looking at the kingdom below them from a cliff, a pair of white eyes stared in anger._


	4. War and Death *BSC*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> War rages as twins ran, away from their land away, away from their home, but only one came out alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! this is the long awaited chapter, probably the longest one I wrote so far, I'm deeply sorry that it took awhile to post this due to school! 
> 
> Now I would like to announce some things at the end, so please read it!

Two twins ran inside the castle as the horn blare throughout the kingdom, "mama papa! what's going on?!" the older said, panting as the young shook in fear behind him gripping onto the older's hand tightly.

"...the Wither Kingdom is here... my dear children, my sunshines- please- I taught you where the hidden passageways is right? I want you and your brother to run, run far from here, go to the Overworld and never look back" their mother softly said, kneeling in front of them and gently held them, tears streaming down her face.

"b-but mama... you and papa will be left alone!" Techno said, hugging their mother, as Techie shot a worried glance at their father, seeing him having a sad yet determined look on his face, "We...We'll be fine my dear, I promise me and your father will find you in the overworld once this is all over, I promise I'll come back to you and hug you two again, alright?" She said, wiping away Techno's tears, giving them a false sense of promise and security.

She knew the kingdom wouldn't survive this, their forces were little and the Wither Kingdom brought their most powerful arsenals for this attack. At least... at least if their children were in the overworld they'll be safe, far from harm, as much as she doesn't want to relay on a old 'friend' she has to keep at least one of them safe, she didnt want to kill them, but a deals a deal.

Screams were heard outside the castle as the sound of bones echo, both rulers looked at each other with worry as the King held tight on his diamond sword, giving one last glance at his wife and children, he kneel beside the older twin, "go my children- be safe and don't look back, we'll see each other again" their father said, holding Techie's shoulder and giving it a comforting squeeze. 

"papa..." the older softly whispered as he got handed a small iron sword and a bag full of resources, "take your brother and make us proud sons- never forget that we love you two so much alright?" the king said, softly placing a kiss on both children's forehead as he stands back up, offering a hand to his queen.

Standing up, they both gave them both one last hug as they usher away the twins to the secret passageways, tears falling down their face as they closed off the entrance, "remember! always stick together my sunshines!" the voice of their mother called out before it was fully closed.

.

.

.

_Far out the walls of the kingdom, the wither army ready themselves to launch a full on invasion. On the top of a hill was their King, a wither skeleton looking down at the clanking bones beneath him, "tonight, we shall put an end to an era, an era who has ridiculed and tarnish our kinds to the ground, an era who has done nothing but expand their teritories into ours." he said, gripping tightly on his sword with anger burning in his pure white glowing eyes._

_"Tonight we shall see them fall, their kingdom burned to the ground as they have done to our people, and with it shall rise a new era where we rule the strongest kingdom in the Nether!" He proclaimed, raising his netherite sword in the air as bones beneath him clattering with joy._

.

.

.

"T-Techie! slow down!" the younger cried as he practically got dragged by his older twin in the passageways, "I'm sorry Techno, we have to go- quickly-" Techie felt himself unconsciously bite his lower lip, fear and concern was all he could feel, he has to protect Techno, he promised his parents he will. "Look! were almost out- we just have to go through the portal and we'll be safe from there-" Techie said, gripping onto Techno's hand tightly, giving it a comforting squeeze as they gone out the passageway into the outside walls of the kingdom.

But what they didn't expect is how bloody the outside is... Techno stepped back, eyes wide as he saw piglins and wither skeleton solders lay on the ground, blood coming out of their wounds and bones crushed into a fine powder. He felt something inside him stir and he didn't like it, taking a deep breath, he held onto Techie tightly, why was he feeling like this...?

Techie may be the older one out of the twins, but he's still a mere 5 year old, so witnessing something like this traumatize him. "T-Techno we gotta go-" he said with a shaking voice as they ran hand in hand, screams were heard but they never looked back, arrow whooshed and swords clash, bones clatter as they fall to the ground.

.

.

.

"Techno?!-" Techie said as the younger let go of his hand by accident, tripping on the ground with a small oof, "Techie im fi-" the younger's voice got cut off as he was about to reach for his twin's hand, a bow was pulled behind them and a arrow whooshed, sounds of fabric echo in their minds as blood dripped down...

"T-Techno...?" his voice was quiet as he held the arrow that pierced through him, "no... it can't-" Techno voice broke as he immediately went to Techie, "please stay strong- Techie I can't do this without you, y-you promised me... y-you p-promised mama and papa... p-please we just have to go through o-overworld..." Techno's voice cracks and it was filled with panic as he held his older twin, gulping as he saw the wither skeleton soldiers going near them.

"T-Techno...look at me..." Techie softly said, he knew that if he pushed himself to go to the overworld he wouldn't be able to survive anyway, Techno doesn't need to get drag down by him while he escapes, "run... l-leave me and take everything I have... please... t-that's my last wish for you Techno... run away and d-don't look back." He said, as he gently held Techno's tear streaming face.

"no no no! y-you'll be fine- I'll get you to safety- we can be together-" the younger whispered out, shaking as he hears the skeletons getting closer, "please Techno... I'll w-watch over you until the end o-of time... just go..." Techie felt himself grow weaker and weaker, he lost so much blood...

Techno watched as his older twin slowly turn limp in his arms, "Techie?... Techie this isn't funny- please-" he begged, gripping on his older twin's arms closing his eyes tightly as tears poured out, wither skeletons clattering behind him, then suddenly the feeling came back.

Something inside of him stir, awakening the beast inside of him, 'let me take over...' the voice inside of him said as he slowly saw his vision turn black, his eyes turning his jet black ones into bright ruby red orbs.

.

.

.

_**"Blood for the Blood God..."** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently working a poster for this so please do follow my IG @skyfantasyworldYT if you guys wanna see it!
> 
> And, since the Finale finally happened, I was wondering if I should kill of Schlatt here like in the SMP? do be reminded though, Schlatt here isn't a villain, that's why I added the Dad Schlatt tag cause he will play a father role to Child Techno before Dadza arrives in the Dream SMP-


	5. New Home *BSC*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new home, A new family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *friCKING SOBS* I TRIED SO HARD DOING FLUFF BUT MY ANSTY SELF CANNOT DO IT- IM SO SORRY-
> 
> Also- read the end note for the current headcanons I have for the AU- and if ya guys want- you can also suggest some things that I might add in future chapters 👀👀

_Swing..._

_Swing..._

_Swing..._

_Dont look back..._

_Spill the Blood..._

_Dont look back..._

_Run..._

_Portal..._

.

.

.

.

.

He gasp as he suddenly stumbles forward clenching his chest, tears in his eyes as sweat drips down his face. He shakenly took a deep breath and looked around, "where am I…?" Techno mutters out, seeing everything was so... green? did- did he made it? but- Tech- "TECHIE!" he yelled out suddenly, scrambling to get up but leans on a tree when his vision suddenly blurred.

"Techie...? please tell me it was a dream- please-" he chokes back a sob as his vision cleared up, now only noticing that the sword that was too big for him yet owned by his older twin was stained with dust and blood, laying down on the grass where he woke up.

"no... oh no.... no no no please-" he slides down the tree as he clutches his head, it cant- no- Techie did really- Techie is really gone... "Techie- you promised mama and papa- you promised me..." he sniffs as he sat on the grass, clutching his head as he sobs, only noticing now how dirty he looks and how the blood and dust was slowly soaking itself to his clothes.

"I didn't hurt them...I didn't mean to..." he kept saying to himself as he looked at the blood and dust on his hands, why- that power- it can never be him- he will never hurt anyone- so why...

.

.

.

_"now now Wil- I know you're happy to see that fish girl again after a whole week but calm down!" a young looking male laughs as he and his sons made their way to a path in the forest back home, the child who looks no more than 8 running quickly with a nervous smile on their face, and the other that looks like a 4 year old held onto his father's hand._

_"I'm sorry pa- she's just really fun and cool and I always like it when she hangs out with us!" the child known as Wilbur said while fidgeting with his hand, "y'u l'ke f'shie" the younger brother tease, laughing and already bullying his older brother despite only being 4. The father just laughs and ruffles the younger's hair, "I know Wil just be careful when running- and don't be mean to your older brother Tomm-" he stops as he heard a soft sob few trees away from them._

_Wilbur blinked seeing his father stop and turn his head to where he was looking, now hearing the sob that oddly sounded like a younger kid, "dad did you hear that?" Wil asked, holding his father's hand, and as the baby known as Tommy looked up at his brother and father curiously, "yeah- come on, lets go check it out" he said softly, carrying Tommy and holding Wilbur's hand, trekking their way towards where the sound was coming from._

_"hello?" the older male called out as he held his son's hand, the sobbing stop as shuffling can suddenly be heard when they called out, a flash of pink blur went unnoticed behind the bushes. "p'nk run!" Tommy said pointing to where it went, "h-hey don't run away! we wont hurt you!" Wilbur said as the pink blur behind the bushes suddenly stopped._

_"please come out- we promise we wont hurt you, we just want to help" the older one softly spoke up, handing Tommy to Wilbur crouching to the ground as he extended a hand out to the hiding child._

.

.

.

'I'm all alone- I'm scared- mama papa... Techie...' he thought as he cried harder, his brother is gone because of him, if he didn't- if he didn't trip he would still be here- if he was stronger he could have- "-ello?" a voice broke him away from his thoughts as he looked up. Eyes wide he scrambles to get up, carrying the sword that was too large for him and a bag, he ran. 

"p'nk run!" "h-hey don't run away! we wont hurt you!" voices that sounded like children said making him stop in his tracks, he was hesitant, he never met other players before, even more so if their child players so he was scared, but maybe- maybe they could help him? 

"please come out- we promise we wont hurt you, we just want to help" this time a older male voice said, he gulp, hesitating but decided to trust them, going out of his hiding spot he heard a gasp from both of them and a baby looking at him, he saw the older male holding a hand out to him and he slowly took it.

"are you okay kid?" the older male said concerned as the other older looking child blinked at him, observing him. He slowly shook his head no, gripping onto the sword tightly as he felt awkward, "I'm Philza and that's Wilbur and Tommy- do you... want to come with us? its okay if you don't want to-" the child perk up and immediately nods their head quickly.

.

.

.

The more Phil looked at the child the more he realized that it was a piglin hybrid, but the fact that he has a giant sword and is covered in blood and dust had him concern, just what exactly has this child been through? and by the looks of it he's only 5 for Notch sake! Only a year older than his youngest son!

He shook himself away from his thoughts and smiled gently and stands back up, holding the child's hand and carrying Tommy, with Wilbur following behind, "come on- were almost near our house" he said softly.

Wilbur looked at the younger boy with curiosity as they all walked, then grins, "what's your name?" he asked, "...T-Techno..." the younger boy quietly mutters out, with a embarrassed blush on his face just realizing he never introduced himself to them, and Wilbur think's its the most adorable thing ever.

"well Techo I'm Wilbur! I'm sure you'll enjoy staying with us- dad makes the best food and you can play with us!" he said excitedly, and Techno couldn't help but let out the tiniest strained smile. 

.

.

.

'Maybe mama was wrong... players aren't that bad after all' Techno thought, not exactly sure why his mama hated some of them, these people are nice, and the Wilbur kid is like Techie...

As they walked he finally saw the house in the distance, its wasn't big nor was it small, it was... just right! back in the kingdom, the castle was so big that he and...

He let out a small sigh and Wilbur noticed it, "hey you okay Tech?" Wilbur asked and he blinked, "y-yeah..." he softly said, looking away, Wilbur gave him a concern looked but decided not to press too much.

.

.

.

"were here!" Phil's voice brought Techno back to reality and he looked up, "pretty..." he quietly mutters out and Phil chuckles, "come on kids- we better get inside and get you cleaned up kid" he said, ruffling Techno's hair, making sure to avoid the crown that sat upon his head. 

Now that he thinks about it, the more he realized that this kid isn't a normal runaway, he was in fact, royalty of some kind- especially how his white button up shirt looks expensive despite being dirty and cut and how he wears nice tailored silk slacks (but also stained and cut off in some parts too sadly) and black shoes- no child could wear such thing unless their nobility, and the crown just screams that he's a royal!

So he keeps thinking how this hybrid royalty got here, why he was in this state and not with his family... maybe... no, if it was a war surely there was news that spread by now, unless...? its a possibility he came from another dimension- Neather to be exact if he's a piglin hybrid-

He just shakes his head, he'll think about it later as he leads the boys inside...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

After Techno, Tommy and Wilbur has been cleaned and fed, he told Wilbur that he could take him and his younger brother to meet with his friends that lived near them, the older child promising that they'll be careful as they went out. 

He smiled softly as he saw them go, he'll need to do some research on the neather on why the child is here, and if his theory is correct, the child will need a guardian to help him in the future.

Techno still hasn't opened up on why he was out there, covered in blood and dust, and plenty wounds when he cleaned the child. So he kept thinking again, "...there's a possibility that a raid happened..." he said to himself as he rubs his forehead, making himself some green tea, as he looked out the window, deep in thought.

.

.

.

"TUBBBOOOOO!" Tommy screams, waving happily once he saw another boy the same age as him yet older by a few months, running to the boy and Wilbur yelling out a small 'be careful!' before the two boys disappeared inside Tubbo's house. Techno blinked, never expecting a 4 year old to be that- loud. 

Wilbur leads Techno to another house near Tubbo's and saw two children playing, "Techno meet my friends! this is Schlatt and Nikki" he motions to a taller ram hybrid and a taller than him player.

"um... hi-" he said quietly and squeaks when Nikki suddenly went up to him gushing since she never saw a piglin hybrid before "he looks so cute! Hi I'm Nikki what's your name?" she asked softly with a gentle smile.

He blinked from the sudden appearance of the girl in front of his face and let out another small squeak, "oh! I'm sorry-" she apologize and takes a step back, Schlatt laughing at her lightly as Techno blinked again, "u-um- its fine- I'm Techno" he said, fidgeting with his hands.

"Well nice to meet ya kid- I'm Schlatt" the ram hybrid said with a smile, stuffing his hands in his pant pockets, and Nikki couldn't help but grin, "come on! lets play!" she said, dragging all of them, Techno looking at Wilbur in confusion as he got dragged, but the older boy just giggles at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CURRENT HEADCANONS FOR THE BACKSTORY CHAPTERS;;
> 
> Ages:
> 
> \- Philza ; 25  
>  \- Techno ; 5  
>  \- Techie ; 5  
>  \- Wilbur ; 8  
>  \- Tommy ; 4  
>  \- Tubbo ; 4  
>  \- Schlatt ; 8  
>  \- Nikki ; 7  
>  \- Sally ; 8
> 
> Current Headcanons:
> 
> \- Ages does not follow the irl characters for story purposes  
>  \- All the SBI children are adopted by Phil  
>  \- Phil adopted Wilbur when he was 5   
>  \- Phil adopted Tommy when he was 2  
>  \- Wilbur's parents abandoned him  
>  \- Tommy's parents died in a village raid but Phil manage to save the child  
>  \- Techno has social anxiety :(  
>  \- Schlatt is overprotective of Wilbur and Techno  
>  \- Nikki used to be vocal and talkative when she was younger  
>  \- Yes salmon hybrid Sally exist here >:)  
>  \- Techno used to be really sweet and shy when he was younger  
>  \- Everyone is taller than Techno except Tubbo and Tommy  
>  \- Tubbo and Tommy the chaotic duo-


End file.
